Concussions
by D-ZombieDragon
Summary: Set in The Gulag - What happens if Roach was knocked out before they reached the dead end? What if MacTavish and the rest of the team didn't notice until much later? Now it's a race against time to get the young Sergeant back to base, where hopefully he can be treated in time. But they face a lot of obstacles long the way. Can the team overcome them? Not slash! Hope y'all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know it's been a long while since I've uploaded/updated anything, and I promise that I'll get a move on with my other stories :) It's been a very busy year so far for me, so it's been hard to find time to update. But, here's a new story, and in a different catagory, so hope y'all enjoy! :D**

**Just a side note, there was a little problem with the line thing in editing, so there might be large spaces instead of those lines.**

_**Concussions  
**__**Chapter 1**_

"There's the chopper! Get ready to jump!" MacTavish yelled to his team as they ran through the Gulag.

Roach almost cried with relief as he saw the chopper. But that relief was ripped from him as the roof caved in and blocked their way to their escape route.

"Go back, go back! We'll find another way out!" the Captain yelled, turning and running back the direction they came.

Roach tried his absolute best to keep up with the other three, but the falling debris, and the possible concussion he got from Captain Price knocking him senseless, was slowing him down.

"Captain MacTavish!" he tried to yell. "Wait up!"

But his voice was drowned by the loud explosions caused by the rockets that the Navy was firing. He sighed, and tried running faster.

But soon, he was stopped dead in his tracks, when a large mound of debris broke away from the roof and landed directly on his head, causing him to fall to the ground in a dizzy blur.

"Shite," he mumbled as he tried to get up. But the Gulag had other ideas. More debris continued to fall, hitting him again and again, nearly burying him. Eventually, he couldn't take it any longer and collapsed in a heap. He reached for his radio.

"MacTavish..._(cough, cough)_...need...some help here..._(cough, cough)_..." he managed to cough out before his head hit the ground and his world faded into darkness.

* * *

"Shit! It's a dead end!" Worm yelled. "What do we do?"

"Six-Four, where the hell are you, over?" MacTavish yelled into his radio.

"Bravo Six, there's too much smoke! I can't see you, I can't see you!" the pilot replied.

"What do we do, Soap?" Price demanded.

"I don't know!" MacTavish replied, exasperated. "Let me think of something!"

"Wait a minute, where's Roach?" Worm asked.

MacTavish froze at the question and looked around. He began to panic when he saw no sign of the young, optimistic Sergeant. Suddenly, his radio beeped.

"MacTavish..._(cough, cough)_...need...some help here..._(cough, cough)_..." a weak voice sounded before silence fell over the line.

MacTavish immediately knew that the voice belonged to Roach. He panicked and turned back to the doorway from whence they came. He wanted to run back, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see that it was Price.

"It's too dangerous, Soap," he said sternly.

'Soap' shook off his former Captain's hand and looked at him straight in the eye.

"No-one gets left behind!" he said firmly before running back the way they came. Worm looked at Price for a second before following. Price sighed before running to catch up.

* * *

"Roach? Roach!" MacTavish yelled as he ran back through the Gulag. "Where are you, mate?"

"He's gone, Soap!" Price yelled, trying to talk some sense into his close friend. "We have to turn back, or we're all dead!"

MacTavish shot him a glare before going back to the search. Worm, however, slowed down as he came across a huge pile of debris. Next to it was a battered radio.

_Roach's radio._

Worm ran over to the debris.

"Captain!" he yelled. "I found something!"

MacTavish immediately ran to where Worm was and started pulling away at the debris. His radio beeped again.

"MacTavish, where the hell are you?" Ghost yelled. "The Navy is close to blowing up the whole damn place!"

The Captain ignored the Lieutanant for a moment while pulling back the debris. Finally, at the bottom, they reached the unconscious Roach. MacTavish sighed in relief as he pulled the young Sergeant out. He grabbed his radio.

"Ghost, we're coming out now! We got a man down! Get medical assistance on standby!"

"Copy that, sir!"

As Ghost signed off, MacTavish picked Roach up bridal style and ran back to the dead-end room, Worm and Price right behind him. As they entered, MacTavish turned to Worm.

"Worm, hold him for a second!" he yelled, handing Roach to the other soldier. "I've got an idea!"

He pulled out his gun and started setting something up.

"Whatever you're gonna do, Soap, do it fast!" Price yelled.

MacTavish lifted his gun up and shot off a flare through the roof.

"Bravo Six, I see your flare! SPIE rig on the way!" the chopper pilot responded.

MacTavish sighed in relief as a long rope dropped through the roof. He turned to Worm again.

"Give him to me, Worm, and hook up!" he yelled as he took Roach off his hands. The other soldier nodded and hooked up. MacTavish carried Roach to the rope and hooked himself and the young Sergeant to it. Price hooked up next to him. The rope started to pull them up.

"Hang on!" the Captain yelled as the rope jerked the team up through the roof.

Seconds later, the Gulag exploded in a mass of flames.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter, hope you guys enjoyed! :D**

**I 've got a second chapter already ready for uploading, but I want to see if anyone likes this story first :)**

**Thanks for reading!  
Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Thanks to all those who reviewed for the wonderful feedback!**

**AeonReg: Thanks for thinking so! I don't even know what I'm gonna do with Roach, so we're gonna have to wait and see...**

**xXxFrostBitexXx: Aww, thanks! Nice to see I wasn't the only one who thought that :)**

**Fading Away You Found Me: Aww, thanks! Here's that update! :)**

**rogue: Of course he did! In game, MacTavish seemed the type to be very protective of his team. He's a good and caring Captain.**

**Thanks again, guys! Now here's chapter 2! :D**

_**Concussions  
**__**Chapter 2**_

MacTavish pulled Roach onto the chopper and immediately called for Ghost. The masked man rushed to the Captain's side. His eyes widened as he saw Roach.

"What the bloody hell happened to him, sir?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"He was crushed by the Gulag's roof," MacTavish replied, looking at his Lieutanant with fear-filled eyes.

Ghost shook his head.

"Give him to me, I'll take care of him until we get back to base."

MacTavish nodded and handed Roach over to Ghost. As the Lieutanant took Roach to the other end of the chopper, MacTavish turned to where Worm and Price were sitting. They seemed to be deep in conversation. At first, he was going to leave them alone, but at the sound of his old call sign, he moved a bit closer until he was in earshot.

"Why the bloody hell did Soap risk his life for the kid?" Price asked.

"You don't understand, sir," Worm replied. "MacTavish really cares about his team, he has a strict 'no man left behind' policy. Didn't you feel the same way about your old team?"

MacTavish saw Price turn pale at the question. He knew that his old mentor was thinking about the bridge incident that happened over five years ago. The way the entire team was lost in just a few minutes. He considered leaving, but jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, John," said a familiar voice. "Chill, mate, it's me."

John turned to see that it was Ghost. The Lieutanant smirked.

"Eavesdropping, are we?" he asked casually.

John's face turned a bright red. Ghost burst out laughing. John glared.

"How's Roach?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Ghost stopped laughing.

"I'm not entirely sure, sir," he replied. "He's definitely got a serious concussion, and a few broken and bruised ribs. Not sure what else, but I will be able to determine more when we get back to base."

John nodded.

"Shown any signs of waking up?"

Ghost hesitated.

"No, sir," he finally said.

John nodded.

"Do what you can, mate," he said, concern evident in his voice.

Ghost nodded and turned back to Roach. Said soldier was lying on the floor of the chopper, unmoving. The only indications of life were his shallow breathing and slight groans of pain. John sighed and sat down.

'This is gonna be a long flight,' he thought as he leaned back against the steel wall of the chopper.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I will have the third chapter up and running soon! :D**

**Also, I don't mean to make Price look like an asshole, but I wanted to make it look like he only cared about his close friend, Soap, not a guy he just met.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed!  
Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Thanks to all those who reviewed, alerted and favourited!**

**cleanupguywithagun: Thanks so much for the lovely words of encouragement! I'm glad you like it :D**

**FirstNobody: Shame, man :( Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but here's the next chapter! And thanks for the lovely review! :D**

**xXxFrostBitexXx: Haha, don't we all? Yeah, but that's why he's called Roach! He's bloody hard to kill, like a cockroach lol. Glad you liked it, and here's chapter 3! :D**

**Lieutenant Jayden: Aww, I'm glad you think so! Here's the next chapter! :D**

**Thanks again, guys! Here's chapter 3!**

_**Concussions  
**__**Chapter 3**_

John woke up to someone shaking him frantically. He opened his eyes to a blurry figure. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and saw Price standing over him, eyes wide.

"What the hell's wrong?" John asked, immediately alert.

"The Russians from the Gulag are giving chase!" Price yelled in reply, grabbing a nearby gun.

"The bloody hell? How long have I been out?" John asked, shocked.

"Not long, only 'bout ten minutes!" the former Captain replied.

MacTavish immediately grabbed a gun and looked over to where Roach and Ghost were. The Brit was standing over Roach, trying to patch him up despite the chaos. MacTavish turned to Worm.

"How many choppers are there, mate?" he asked.

"I don't know, sir, but they're closing in fast!" Worm replied.

"Bloody hell, don't these guys take a break?" Ghost exclaimed as he tried to keep Roach steady.

"Soap, the pilot's opening the hatch!" Price yelled. "Get over here and take out those birds!"

Air rushed into the chopper as the hatch opened. Soap, Price and Worm rushed to the open door and took their positions. Ghost took Roach deeper into the chopper in order to keep him from flying out.

"Take 'em down!" Price ordered as the three of them opened fire.

John could now easily see that there were four enemy choppers. The Captain winced. It was obvious that these Russians didn't take the search, rescue and escape lightly. He aimed his sights down and began shooting at the nearest chopper. In a few minutes, it burst into flames and started to plummet to the ground below. He quickly switched to the next one.

"They're going down!" Price yelled as the second chopper went down. "Keep shooting!"

John smiled at his former Captain. But that smile faded as he heard a loud _swoosh _pass the chopper. He looked at the remaining choppers and saw rockets flying from the sides towards them. John paled. He knew those rockets.

"RPG!" he yelled. "Get down!"

The others immediately went prone and moved deeper into the chopper as the rockets hit the open door. An alarm blared as the chopper began to spiral out of control.

"Shit!" Ghost exclaimed. "What the hell happened?"

"RPG!" John repeated from the floor. "Ghost, keep a hold of Roach!"

"Already done, sir!" Ghost yelled. He picked up Roach and crouched, keeping his friend pressed up against his chest protectively.

"Hang on!" the pilot yelled as he tried to gain control of the chopper. Another rocket hit the side.

"Shit!" John yelled as he was thrown into Ghost. The latter, surprised by the sudden weight, was knocked off his feet. Roach slid from his grasp.

"Roach!" Ghost yelled as he tried to get a hold of the unconscious man once more. Suddenly, the chopper tipped to the side, causing everyone to slam into the wall. Roach, unable to grab onto anything, slid across the floor towards the open hatch. The Task Force team, unable to get to him, began to panic.

"Shit! Roach!" John yelled, trying his best to get to the Sergeant. Ghost did the same.

But it was too late. The team watched in horror as Roach fell out of the chopper and disappeared from sight.

"ROACH!" everyone yelled in unison.

"I can't gain control of this thing!" the pilot yelled. "Commencing emergency landing! Brace for impact!"

That was the last thing John heard before the chopper crashed to the ground and his world went black.

* * *

**I've already got chapter 4 ready for uploading, so don't worry, you'll find out what happens to Roach soon :)**

**By the way, have any of you guys seen the Operation Kingfish short film on YouTube? It made me suspect that Roach and the Task Force knew Price longer then they're letting on. Especially since I definitely heard someone in the video (possibly Ghost) yell "Roach!" sometime after Soap gets hit by an RPG rocket. It also made me suspect that that's how Price got captured and put into the Gulag. And according to some sources, the mission happened in 2013, so that means that Price was captured two years after Zakhaev was killed, and spent three years in the Gulag. It's a really cool video, I totally recommend watching it!**

**Hope y'all enjoyed! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, as promised! :D**

_**Concussions  
**__**Chapter 4**_

Roach groaned as he started to come to. He opened his eyes slowly and immediately noticed something odd. He tried to sit up, but fell right back down with a cry of pain. He gripped his side and looked around. What he saw surprised him.

What he saw wasn't the Gulag he had fallen victim to, or the safety of the chopper. He wasn't even in a bed at the infirmary back at base. He was surrounded by snow and mountains. He groaned again as he tried to move.

"Aw, hell," he whispered. "What happened?"

All he remembered was the Gulag. Obviously, something had happened in order for him to have gotten out here. He looked around and spotted something in the distance. He frowned and tried to look closer.

What he saw was smoke, and far away from him were the smouldering remains of a helicopter. A helicopter he recognised. His eyes widened.

'MacTavish,' he thought. He couldn't help but smirk a bit. The bloody bastard obviously refused to leave him behind. Suddenly, the smirk faded. If MacTavish and the others didn't leave him, then what the hell happened to make the chopper crash?

Before he could ponder on this any more, he heard voices coming his way. Russian voices. He panicked and lay down, closing his eyes. The voices got closer. He strained his ears to listen.

(1) "Эй! Что это там?" one yelled out. Roach couldn't help but give a small groan. His Russian was limited, so he was unable to understand what was being said. The Russians got closer. He felt someone kick him, and he couldn't hold in the yelp of pain that followed. He managed to keep his eyes closed.

(2) "Хм ... это не шесть-два-семь, но он один из них," another Russian observed. After a moment, he spoke again. (3) "Он будет делать. Хватайте его!"

Roach felt himself being lifted roughly off the ground by the Russians. He gave another yelp as his damaged ribs were jostled. He felt something hard hit his head.

(4) "Заткнись, американский!" the Russian yelled.

That was the last thing Roach heard before his world faded to darkness once more...

* * *

**Here are the meanings:**

**(1) - "Hey! What's that over there?"**

**(2) - "Hmm...it's not six-two-seven, but he's one of them."**

**(3) - "He'll do. Grab him!"**

**(4) - "Shut up, American!"**

**Shame, this just isn't Roach's day, is it? But hey, his name's Roach for a reason!**

**I know it was short, but I wanted to do a short one on what happened to Roach. And if you're wondering how he survived, the chopper was quite close to the ground when he fell out. Also, he's known to survive situations like this!**

**Hope y'all enjoyed! :D  
Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I've just started grade 10, and I've also recently had a couple operations. I've got chapters for this story on my laptop, just need to finish editing them, and hopefully they'll be up soon.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they've been really encouraging :) Also, I've started to reply to reviews, so will reply from the first review and go from there.**

**Review time!:**

**AeonReg: Thanks for your patience, here's chapter 5! :D**

**xXxFrostBitexXx: Glad to see I'm not the only one. I would never let MacTavish leave him behind! I also love updates, means I had time to finally do some story writing! Yeah, I think it is, and yes, he needs a hug! Here's that update! :D**

**Fading Away Today: Aw, thanks! Here's an update! :D**

**rogue: Of course he did! I would never let MacTavish leave poor Roach behind! :D**

**cleanupguywithagun: That's really nice to know. I love writing, but it's great to get a review like that! And I will keep it up! :D**

**FirstNobody: Aw, sorry, I didn't update sooner, been busy as hell. But here's an update! :D**

**Lieutenant Jayden: I know, I like stories like that too. And glad I surprised ya! :D**

**Guest: Yeah, I know. It's a cool video! :D**

**Angel's Anthem: Haha, glad you're hooked, and here's an update! :D**

**115: I know, but I'll not abandon my stories unless something happens or changes. I've got a lot going at the moment, so just bare with me :)**

**Now onto the chapter!**

_**Concussions  
**__**Chapter 5**_

"Soap? C'mon, Soap, wake up."

John groaned in reply to the faint voice that sounded so far away. He heard the voice give a snort. Suddenly, something hard slapped him accross the face. He jolted up, fully alert now. He saw Price kneeling in front of him, his eyes filled with slight concern.

"Dammit, Soap! Wake up, already!" the older man exclaimed.

As John got more aware of his surroundings, he noticed that the older Captain's face was covered in small, fresh cuts and bruises. His jacket had a fresh, small blood stain on the side. Other than those injuries, the older man seemed unharmed. He tried to get up, but immediately sat back down again with a grunt of pain. Price put a hand on the younger Captain's shoulder.

"Easy, Soap," he whispered. "You've definitely got some injuries. The last thing we need is to make them worse."

As John sat there while Price looked him over, he suddenly remembered the rest of the team. He turned to Price.

"What about Ghost? And Worm?" he asked, almost in a panic.

"They're both fine, only minor injuries," Price reassured him. "They went to look for Roach."

John paled. Price noticed.

"I'm sure the kid will be fine, Soap," he tried to assure him. "His name can't be Roach for nothing, eh?"

Price chuckled. John couldn't help but chuckle too. But his chuckle faded as he heard someone coming their way. He looked behind Price to see Ghost coming up with Worm right behind. John noticed that they didn't have Roach with them.

"Captain MacTavish!" Ghost exclaimed. "Glad to see you're awake, sir!"

Worm nodded in agreement, a small smile on his face. John smiled back. But it faded as soon as it appeared.

"Did you find Roach?" he asked.

Immediately, Ghost's and Worm's smiles disappeared.

"No, sir," Ghost answered sadly. "But we did find an area that had a lot of fresh footprints. Also some drag marks."

"Do you think Roach was there?" Price asked.

Worm nodded.

"We think someone else found him before us," he added.

"You thought correctly."

Everyone spun around at the new voice. There, in front of them, was a small group of at least ten Russian soldiers. Two of them were holding an unconscious Roach by the arms, his legs and lower body dragging on the ground. The one next to them, their leader, was standing holding a .44 Magnum in one hand, and a military combat knife in the other. He smirked at the Task Force team.

Ghost almost growled. He had noticed blood coming from Roach's head, an injury he didn't have before the crash, and while the crash could've caused the injury, Ghost couldn't help but feel that these men caused it. John gave him a look that told him to calm down before he did something he would regret. Price bent down and helped John to his feet. The younger Captain looked at the small army in front of them. He seethed.

"You'd better give him back," he almost growled.

The Russian leader laughed loudly.

"Or what, полководец (1)?" the leader asked. "You're not in any condition to be bossing us around!"

At this, Price, Worm and Ghost took a step forward.

"But we are," Price warned. He took out his ACR, along with Worm. Ghost, who lost his ACR in the crash, took out his Desert Eagle and combat knife instead.

Sensing the threat, the Russian leader ordered something in Russian to his men. The men holding Roach threw the unconscious man to the ground. The rough treatment caused the Sergeant to cry out in agony. The leader immediately pulled the man up by his hair. The Task Force could now see that Roach was wide awake, his eyes widened and tear-filled. At the sight, John and Ghost grew more angry.

"You want this boy alive?" the Russian asked, shaking the Sergeant he was holding. Roach couldn't help but let out a whimper of pain. Ghost gripped his knife and gun tighter.

"Let him go!" he yelled.

"Answer some questions first, then I might let him go," the Russian retaliated.

When the Task Force remained silent, he went on.

"First of all, I know that you're Task Force 141; the most elite band of soldiers on the entire planet. But what I don't know is where you're located. So, I'm gonna ask this once: where is your base located?"

The team remained silent.

"The silent type, eh?" the Russian asked. "Fine."

And with that, he took the knife he was holding and held it to Roach's throat. He pressed it hard enough against the Sergeant's skin to draw blood, but not enough to kill him. Next thing that filled the silence was Roach's quick breathing and small gasps of pain.

"Stop it!" Ghost yelled.

The Russian smirked.

"Then answer my question," he responded.

When the team remained silent, the Russian sighed in frustration.

"Have it your way, then," he said before throwing Roach to the ground and aiming his gun. He fired.

The bullet penetrated the Sergeant's right shoulder, blood spurting at the impact. Roach screamed and rolled onto his back. He clutched his injured shoulder with his left hand. On the sidelines, the Task Force team erupted in yells of fury and they all drew their guns, aiming at the Russian who had shot their friend. But before they could shoot, something hit them all across the head from behind. The four fell to the ground and blacked out.

The Russian smirked. The stupid Americans thought that there were only a few of them, when actually, he had a few more men come around from behind them, intending on knocking them out cold and ending the conflict between the two armies. He looked down at Roach, who was writhing and groaning on the ground in pure agony. He huffed.

"Shut up, американский (2)!" he yelled, kicking Roach harshly in the side. This only caused Roach to scream louder. The Russian grunted and pointed his gun at Roach's face. The Sergeant immediately got the message and tried to pipe down. The Russian smirked an evil smirk.

"That's better," he said putting his gun and knife back in their holsters. He looked up to see his men beginning to pick up the four unconscious Task Force members. He held up a hand.

(3) "Эй! Как вы думаете, что вы делаете?"

(4) "Мы должны избавиться от них, сэр," one answered hesitantly. (5) "Или вам нужно их для допроса?"

(6) "Нет, оставим их," the leader ordered. (7) "Мы не можем слишком много военнопленных, иначе остальные Целевая группа будет чувствовать необходимость прийти искать их."

The man pondered for a moment.

(8) "Нам просто нужно сержант, эти четыре не будут знать, где мы берем его."

Suddenly, he heard Price groaning. He was coming round. The Russian swore.

(9) "Возьмите сержант, мы должны уйти!" he ordered.

The men harshly grabbed Roach by the arms and pulled him up to the same position he was in before. They dragged him to a nearby enemy chopper and loaded him on. As they did, Roach spared a glance at his teammates. Price was slowly waking up. So was Ghost. He struggled weakly to escape as the chopper started to rise, but one swift kick to his stomach stopped him dead.

(10) "Возьмите нас к безопасному дому," the leader ordered.

The pilot answered, but Roach couldn't hear him. The leader sighed in absolute frustration.

(11) "Макарова, где же еще?" he responded to the pilot.

Roach looked up at the first word. He knew that word. It was Makarov's name in Russian. Just as the chopper started to rise higher, he looked down at his teammates again, the two who were awake now staring at the chopper almost in defeat. Despite the pain he was in, and the pain he knew he was going to get, he yelled out to them.

"Makarov! They're taking me somewhere that relates to Makarov!" he managed to yell out before a hand was put over his mouth. He was kicked again repeatedly, until all that came out of his mouth were strained groans of pain. The door to the chopper closed and it flew towards the horizan.

* * *

Back on the ground, Price and Ghost couldn't believe it. Those Russians just took their friend and brother! Right in front of them, and they couldn't do anything about it! Beside them, John and Worm begun to stir. The former, despite the pain in his head, sat up abruptly.

"Where's Roach?" he asked immediately. Worm, still on the ground, nodded slowly.

Price looked at them sadly.

"He's gone," he answered. "Those Russians took him."

John stared at his mentor, at a loss for words.

"But we might know where they're taking him," Ghost added. "Before they took off, he managed to yell out to us. We couldn't hear what he said from that distance, but luckily, thanks to Worm, he still had his radio on him. His tip came through our radios."

"What did he say?" Worm asked.

"He's being taken somewhere that relates to Makarov," Price replied. "That's all we know."

Before anyone could respond, a loud beep emited from John's radio, which was, amazingly, still intact.

"Captain MacTavish? This is Nikolai! I heard you and your men had crashed! What is your location? I can pick you up!"

John sighed in absolute relief. He spoke into the mike.

"It's bloody good to hear from you, mate! We're somewhere in the mountains near the Gulag. Not so sure of our exact location."

"Am passing over the Gulag now," Nikolai responded. He whistled, obviously impressed. "Whoa, you guys did a number on that place! It's history!"

"Yeah, well, the Navy did most of the structure's damage," John chuckled. "Almost killed us, too, but we made it out...until now."

"Do you have any flares?" Nikolai asked. "I'll be able to spot you more easily."

John was about to answer no, when suddenly Price appeared with four flares in his hands. John was about to ask where the former Captain got them, when he suddenly remembered that their crashed helicopter had some before the accident.

"Yeah, Nikolai, we've got some flares," he told the Russian on the other end. "Lighting them up now."

Price pulled the tops off the flares gave one to each of the other members. They all stood and waved the flares frantically in the air. They saw a large Pave Low pass overhead.

"I see you! Coming down now!" Nikolai informed them. The chopper in the air began to desend.

As soon as the chopper landed, the four Task Force soldiers limped towards it and boarded. At the sight of the small team, Nikolai looked at them with a sombre look.

"Where are the rest?" he asked.

As soon as he asked that question, he immediately regretted it. He spotted the tears in MacTavish's eyes. Hell, there was even evidence of the fact in Ghost's eyes, something that truly shocked the Russian. There were no tears in Price's or Worm's eyes, but there was definitely sadness and regret present.

"All except one were killed," John answered in a shaky voice. "Roach was taken captive. He's a POW."

Nikolai nodded, now knowing why there was such sadness in the air. He didn't know Roach too well, but he knew that almost the enitre Task Force team, especially the Captain and Lieutanant, were attached to the boy.

"You want me to take you back to base?" he asked, trying to clear up the apprehension.

"You know the way?" Worm asked.

"Da, I've done the trip many times," the Russian replied, taking his seat in the cockpit and taking the controls. He made the chopper lift up into the air.

In the chopper, the team sat down and tried to relax. But the events of the past few hours were overwhelming, and their minds refused them any rest of any kind. Suddenly, Ghost asked the question everyone else was thinking.

"We're gonna go back for him, right?" he asked.

John nodded immediately, without hesitation.

"Shepherd will have our heads, but no man gets left behind!"

* * *

**Meanings: (1) полководец - Captain**

** (2) американский - American**

** (3) Эй! Как вы думаете, что вы делаете? - Hey! What do you think you're doing?**

** (4) Мы должны избавиться от них, сэр - We need to get rid of them, Sir.**

** (5) Или вам нужно их для допроса? - Or do you need them for interrogation?**

** (6) Нет, оставим их - No, leave them.**

** (7) Мы не можем слишком много военнопленных, иначе остальные Целевая группа будет чувствовать необходимость прийти искать их - We can't take too many prisoners of war, otherwise the rest of the Task Force will feel the need to come looking for them.**

** (8) Нам просто нужно сержант, эти четыре не будут знать, где мы берем его - We just need the Sergeant, the other four will not know where we take him.**

** (9) Возьмите сержант, мы должны уйти! - Take the Sergeant, we must go! **

** (10) Возьмите нас к безопасному дому - Take us to the safe house.**

** (11) Макарова, где же еще? - Makarov, where else?**

* * *

**Thanks for being so patient, guys! I'll try to update again soon, and holidays start soon for me anyway!**

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**

**Until next time  
D-ZombieDragon**


End file.
